Always and Forever
by skywalkor
Summary: It's troublesome, but he has no choice. He's going to tell her how he feels. ShikaTema!


_This is my second ShikaTema fanfic, a longer one. _  
_I don't own Naruto!_

* * *

"So, Shikamaru." Ino said as she put down two cups of hot tea on the table. She sat down an looked up on him with a smile on her face.

"Ah" he sighed and scratched the back of his head while he reached for one of the cups.

"What brings you here? And why isn't Choji with you?"

"You know..." Shikamaru actually blushed as he leaned back in the chair. "I need to talk with you about something."

"Eeeeh?" Ino looked up, surprised. "You're blushing! You never blush Shika, what's your secret?"

"I'm not blushing!" He answered a little too fast, but then he sighed and continued dryly, like usual. "It's just... Choji wouldn't understand even though he's my best friend. And it seems like you're experienced in these kind of... stuff."

"Well, well, well... Shi-ka-ma-ru Nara" the blonde young woman teased, "You're in love, aren't you? I knew it! The look on your face... I never thought that you would like a woman, since you always say that we're 'all so troublesome'. Or hey, maybe it isn't a woman...?"

"I'm not... No, it's not a man. And I'm not in love."

"Hey, you came here to talk to me, you can't deny it. If it's not that, then what is it?"

He understood that he had to give up. She was right, after all he was the one that came to her.

"Alright" he finally said, sighing a little to loud.

"Ah, I was right! Who is the lucky one? Don't tell me it's me."

"No Ino, it's not you."

"Ah, thank you!" she said as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, "not that I don't like you, it's just that you're more like..."

"... A brother to you?"

"Exactly."

"Then we feel the same. I consider you and Choji as my siblings. You're the closest to a sister that I'll ever have, and that's kind of why I came here. "

"Wow, your feelings almost turned you in to a smooth talker."

"Shut up."

"Well well, let's not be like that now. What was it now again? Right... You're in love."

His face turned all red again, and he raised the cup to his face to hide it. "I'm not."

Ino sighed. "I thought we were over that phase. Who is she? Is it Sakura?"

Shikamaru almost spit tea all over the table. "No, it's not Sakura. I'm not that stupid."

"Hey, she's actually my friend!"

"I thought you two hated each other?

"It's not like that, not any more. We came closer again when we both started to work for Tsunade-sama. She gets on my nerves some times but she have really grown to a strong woman."

"You have a point. But no, it's not her. It's..."

He couldn't do it. It was impossible, his lips refused to say her name.

"Shikamaru?"

He looked up in the roof. "Geez, this is troublesome."

"You don't need to say it now. But answer this one - why her?"

"First I didn't know. But she's talented, we've had great discussions and she changed my way of looking at things. I even understand now that all woman aren't the same, and I really thought that it was reverse for a beginning. You know it. Everyone knows it. And she's smart, she's sharp and she's gorgeous. I can relax with her and we both like to take it easy. She's troublesome too, she has a lot of opinions and she's cocky... But not like i imagined a girl to be, more like... In a good way. She's troublesome and I like it. Geez..."

Ino stared at him with her mouth open. Her teacup was untouched. "Wow..." she said, "You're sold. I never thought that you'd say something like that."

He muttered and drank the hot liquid.

"Really" she continued, "For how long have you felt like this? Does she know?"

"I don't know, for a while now. A couple of months. And of course that she doesn't know" he added with a lame look in his eyes, "It would be too troublesome to tell. She'd probably just deny me and laugh, then tell everyone and everyone will laugh at me."

"Come on, you have feelings for someone, you're not witnessing the end of the world."

"Nah, it's still too troublesome."

Ino sighed for a second time and started to fix her ponytail. "You know what? I think you should tell her. Now. This moment. Go out there and do it.

"Ino..."

The young woman grabbed his wrist and he looked up, surprised.

"Listen" she continued, "You're always so lazy. I know that it's your personality, but for one moment - do something that you've never done before. Shikamaru I know that you can. You're smart. Figure something out, then go and confront her. You know, I would die happy if a good looking guy suddenly appeared and told me that he was in loved me. This woman will love it too."

He was surprised, but at the same time he understood what the blonde said. She knew what she was talking about.

"Maah, I guess you're right..."

He stood up and put his right hand in his pocket. He looked down on Ino who nodded to him an stood up too.

"I think that I'll be heading home now. Thanks."

"No problem. You can come here whenever you want something, you know."

"Yea, probably. "

They walked over to the door and Shikamaru leaned forward to give her a fast hug.  
"Thanks again" he murmured as he dragged himself out on the empty street, with his hands in his pockets and a concerned look on his face.

"Hey, Nara"

He turned around.

"Tell Temari tonight."

He froze.  
How?  
He hadn't told her. Was she really that smart?  
Blood rushed through his body and up to his head, coloring his neck and cheeks.  
He had never blushed that much on one night.

Ino laughed at the sight, "Yea, it's pretty obvious. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But you'll have to tell her tonight, or at least tomorrow while she's still here."

The young woman turned around with a smile on her face and closed the door.

Shikamaru turned around again and muttered. _Troublesome..._

He started to walk down the street.

* * *

_Heey, what did you think? Leave a review! Thanks c:_

_I think that I'll continue on this one, for a few more chapters. Maybe five. Let's see where this is going!_


End file.
